


Scotty doesn't care about shore leave

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hiding, Not Beta Read, Risa - Freeform, Trektober 2020, scotty does not want to leave his ship, shoreleave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Scotty hasn't liked shore leave since the ship got hurt the one time he was on shore leave. But taking no shore leave at all is unhealthy. Luckily the other officers have a plan.
Relationships: Keenser & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Trektober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Scotty doesn't care about shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, but I hope you like it!  
> Un-beta'd
> 
> Written for Trektober Day 28: Shoreleave/Risa

Scotty looked around his tiny office. He barely used it, he didn’t like paperwork and it was more practical if he helped his engineers. Who needed some files or documents to tell him what was wrong, if he could’ve fixed it in the same amount of time it took to fill out all the paperwork reporting it? The fact that he was here now was a coincidence. It wasn’t as if he was hiding or anything.

Okay he lied, he was totally hiding. And people knew if they were looking for him normally he would be somewhere in a Jefferies tube or something. Not in his office, because he’s never there. So that’s why he’s there now, to hide. And he needed to hide because the CMO and the First Officer were ganging up on him and making him take shore leave.

Most people would gladly go on shore leave, but not Scotty. He’d went on shore leave two years ago and right at that time there went something wrong in Engineering and he wasn’t there to fix it. So he’d rather stay on board himself to keep watch on the ship. Also, the fact that the ship hasn’t been hurt real bad in at least five months, the longest streak they’ve ever had, means they’re getting close to her getting hurt again. And Scotty wants to be here, on the ship, so he can immediately repair it.

‘‘Scotty, come on, get out your office. I know you’re in there. I’m not making you take shore leave. We’re not even at Risa IV yet, don’t worry. You’re needed for a landing party later today, okay? Just a short simple landing party, then you can go back to the ship.’’

Scotty looked at his communicator and listened to the message from the captain. Well, if he was only needed for a landing party, he could come out of hiding. As long as they didn’t expect him to go down with them on Risa IV. 

‘‘Do you think this will work, Captain?’’

Spock had an eyebrow raised and looked at Jim, doubting his plan.

‘‘Well yeah! Scotty likes landing parties, gives him time to look at other species’ technology. So this is the perfect plan, really. Just trust me, Spock. You’ll handle the ship and come down later too right? When we have some of the repair people over?’’

Spock agreed and kept his mouth shut when Scotty arrived. They’d arranged for Scotty to beam down with Jim, some science officers and two security officers. They were all in on the scheme, and on the planet itself, Keenser and Leonard were waiting for them.

When Scotty beamed down and looked around he realised he was tricked. ‘‘You lied! This is Risa IV! You can’’ force me into having shore leave!’’

‘‘Scotty, it’ll be fine. We will leave the ship in capable hands. And Keenser is here too so you’ll have lots of fun. Just enjoy it. Doctors orders, right Bones?’’

Jim looked at McCoy, who nodded.

‘‘You’re overworking yourself, Scotty, that’s why you’re here. Same reason I am actually, Jim dragged me here. Anyways, Jim ordered everyone on the ship to not beam you up, with me backing those orders because it’s good for your health. So go enjoy yourself.’’

Scotty glared at the both of them, but soon found out they were right. Nobody would beam him up, no one listened to him. Or to his orders. In the end he decided to drink in his sorrows. The rest of the week he actually let go of his worries and enjoyed himself. He was glad the others had come up with this plan, he did need some shore leave. And if he didn’t want to go back to the ship immediately when his leave was over, well, nobody had to know.


End file.
